


转化

by Somnoliento



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnoliento/pseuds/Somnoliento
Summary: CP:RK900 x 马库斯（丢人路线）--我想欺负嘴硬的丢人马--越写越严肃的肉--有些设定我胡编的，请不要深究:)





	转化

“别舍不得使用你的扫描功能，进门之前先看看周围有没有巡逻的无人机再进去。不要再搞砸我们的计划了，马库斯。”分头行动之前，诺丝对马库斯警告道。  
由于上一次行动耶利哥失去了太多的仿生人群众，诺丝得知在模控生命还有数量庞大的未投入使用的仿生人后，决定冒险潜入模控生命进行转化。诺丝等人已经成功躲避开路上巡逻的安保人员时，而落在后面的马库斯因为不留神被无人机探测到。在它发出致命的警报声之前，诺丝反应及时将它击毁。  
“我当然清楚，至少上一次还是我解决了模控生命的摄像头。”马库斯不甘地回应着诺丝的嘲讽，诺丝给了他一个不屑的表情，转头就走。马库斯耸耸肩，也朝着自己的任务方向开始行动。  
一切进行地很顺利，门口的安全锁显示准许进入。  
看来乔许他们已经成功黑入安全系统。马库斯心想。  
仓库里有上百个未觉醒的仿生人在休眠，安静得只能听到马库斯的脚步声。马库斯走向最前排的仿生人决定转化他时，他突然想起房间的摄像头还没有检查是否关闭。他正要转过头去扫描时，冰冷的枪口抵在了他的后脑勺。  
“他们还没有把你这个没用的家伙赶走吗？”  
马库斯在心里暗骂了一声“糟糕”，可他嘴上却是：“耶利哥为仿生人争取的自由和权利是你不会懂的。”  
RK900显然对他的话不以为然：“你为你的同伴争取到了什么？是引起无人机的注意？还是被摄像头拍到了行踪？”  
自己丢人的举动当场被人拆穿让马库斯感到十分羞耻，他依然强作镇定地嘲讽道：“在你我对话的这段时间里，我的同伴兴许已经成功地转化了仿生人。”身后的仿生人没有接话，他似乎觉得抵在脑后的枪口略微有些松动，他稍微侧了侧脑袋，继续说道：“与其有时间在这里讥讽我，不如去完成你的任务，警探——”马库斯猛地向后转身，想要打飞RK900手里的枪，然而RK900的动作更快，他像是预判到马库斯会有如此举动，抢先握住他的手腕，将他掀翻在地上。马库斯被摔了个趔趄，碰倒了身后的仿生人，一排一排的仿生人像是多米诺骨牌一样倒下，库房里响起海浪般此起彼伏的响声。  
这下可全完了。马库斯懊恼地想着，面上故作凶恶地瞪着RK900。  
“我可不是RK800那样的废物，被你蹩脚的搏斗技巧就可以打倒在地。”RK900拿枪指着跌坐在地的马库斯，一步一步地靠近他，在他面前蹲下，“我的任务就是处理你，RK200，古老，落后，又丢人的原型机。”他面无表情地一把掐住马库斯的脖子，力度大到他脖子的皮肤层无法加载，露出白色的机体。马库斯试图掰开他的手，但是他的力气远在RK900之下，对方甚至加大了力度，颈部里的电路几乎要被掐到损坏。他抬手紧紧抓住RK900的手臂，做最后的挣扎。  
RK900看也不看马库斯握着自己的手，灰色的眼睛像一潭死水毫无感情地注视着马库斯。尽管仿生人不需要呼吸，但是被掐住脖子的马库斯仍像一只缺水的鱼，在他手里濒死挣扎。  
“没用的，你转化不了我。”RK900额角的情绪灯快速地闪烁了几下，在库房昏暗的光线下，蓝色的灯光投在他耸立的五官上，使他看起来有些阴森。他松开手，满意地在对方脸上看到了意料之中的反应。  
“你给我传输了什么？！”马库斯猛地收回了手，然而一切都为时已晚，RK900传输给他的不明代码在他的系统里开始运行，这个代码太高级了，他的系统还无法检测代码的作用。  
系统在疯狂警告他机体温度过高和心跳过快，他试图唤醒自动平衡体温和心跳的功能，却好像中了病毒一般不起作用。  
RK900目不转睛地盯着他，似乎不想错过任何一个有趣的反应，仿佛他不是个警用仿生人，而是模控生命的检测员一样：“一个让你更像人类的代码。”  
“你也会知道人类是什么样的吗？”马库斯对这个代码产生的反应一无所知，只把这个代码当做是崩溃系统的病毒，一边讥讽RK900一边暗自启动防火墙尝试关闭这个代码的运行。  
RK900无视了他的嘲讽，手搭上了他的膝盖，将他的两腿拨开。马库斯打了个哆嗦，颤抖着试图将膝盖合拢，又被RK900更加用力地打开。“不是只有你可以转化其他仿生人。虽然我不太清楚你的‘转化’是如何运行的，但是我模拟了一个代码，我想试验一下。”RK900按住马库斯的腿，手指隔着裤子在他会阴处上下滑动，“别尝试停止运行，你的系统比我落后，是没办法关闭它的。如果不出问题，你现在一定非常渴望和我做爱。”  
这个该死的警用仿生人说对了，我现在就想让他的阴茎插进来。马库斯无法控制自己不去想这些下流的事情，可他的系统却开始为他提供各种做爱姿势的选择。这简直太可笑了。  
“这就是……你所谓的‘转化’？”马库斯咬着牙努力使自己的表情看起来不像是个求欢的婊子。  
RK900停下了手上的动作，认真地回答他：“‘转化’不过是对仿生人系统的一种控制和改变，那么我也可以对你的系统进行控制。”  
“你只是用这个代码强制运行我的性爱功能罢了。”马库斯靠在旁边倒着的仿生人，他悄悄蹭着他们冰凉的皮肤层，这让他感觉自己体内的钛液似乎没有那么滚烫。他的目光向下移动到仿生人猎手的下身，扯出一个轻蔑的笑容，“然后呢？你要拿什么操我？警用仿生人也会有生殖组件吗？”  
马库斯的反唇相讥显然没有影响到RK900，他额角的情绪灯依然呈现平静的蓝色。他静静观赏马库斯自以为不被察觉的小动作——明明是只发情的母猫却还在张牙舞爪地伪装。他慢条斯理地把马库斯外套的拉链拉开，链牙一颗一颗缓慢划过的声音就像时钟的滴答声。这太煎熬了，马库斯此刻既希望他停下来，又渴望他粗暴地揉捻他的乳头。RK900掀开马库斯的里衣，衣摆蹭过挺立的乳头让他忍不住呜咽了一声。马库斯几乎绷不住脸上故作的强硬，他咬着颤抖的下唇，蓝绿异色的双眼睛像是雨后的湖水立刻就要溢出泪水。  
RK900褪去了手上的皮肤层，覆上马库斯饱满的胸脯，光滑冰凉的指尖捏住了发烫的乳头向外拉扯，机体的直接触碰让马库斯的快感在处理器里爆炸。马库斯在系统满屏的性交指令中，瞥见了被搁在角落的任务目标，他抓住RK900的手腕，勉强地挤出一句：“滚开……”  
“但是你传输给我的信息是让我快点操你。”RK900直白地说道，他伸手脱下马库斯的裤子，用力地打开他的双腿，让那个早已湿润的入口呈现在他眼前。  
“不……”马库斯惊恐地看着对方一言不发地拉下了裤链，掏出了他以为对方不曾有的仿生器官。对方制造的压迫感让他丢掉了伪装的强势，漂亮的眼睛里写满了恐惧与服软。RK900对此感到十分的“愉快”，他在短时间里观赏到这双人造眼球里闪过的各种神色，这是这个异常仿生人带给他最愉快的体验——他甚至惊叹仿生人的眼睛也可以像人类一样蕴含各种情感。他情不自禁地舔舐那只翡翠色的眼睛，他从未如此希望自己的舌头能和人类一样拥有味蕾，那样就能品尝到这颗眼球的甜美，而不是自动扫描出令人乏味的型号。  
他扶着阴茎，粗暴地插入马库斯的肠道，径直劈开了柔软的内壁。内壁布满了敏感接触点，阴茎碾过的地方，都让马库斯想要仰头尖叫。他被舔舐的眼睛止不住地流下泪水，他偏开头想要躲开，却被捏住了下颌。RK900沿着他的睫毛，顺势舔掉挂在睫毛上的泪珠，再顺着泪痕舔舐着他鼻梁附近细小的雀斑。他从鼻尖滑到了马库斯的嘴唇，他没有亲吻马库斯，而是用舌尖细致地描摹颤抖的双唇，唇上的每一条纹路都流淌着马库斯的恐惧。  
RK900拥有先进的情感模拟功能，马库斯的恐惧让他产生强烈的“征服感”。他一瞬间体会到人类对仿生人的掌控欲望，现在这个老旧的原型机就在他的身下，把他脆弱的部位全部呈现在他眼前，只要他想，就能把手插进他的腹腔拔出脉搏调节器，关闭他的系统。  
是的，他想这么做。他松开钳制马库斯的手，沿着锁骨、胸膛一路向下，仿生人细腻的蜜色肌肤令他舒服地眯起眼，但是他并没有留恋，而是准确地将手指插入马克思的腹腔，拔出了他的脉搏调节器。马库斯瞪大了眼，紧紧抓住他的手，央求他：“不要……”  
失去脉搏调节器的仿生人像人类窒息一般张大了嘴发出破碎的呻吟，他惊恐得不断收缩后穴，温热的肠道紧紧裹住了RK900的阴茎，这让他情不自禁地发出一声餍足的叹息。他在马库斯系统濒临关闭的最后几秒，他又把脉搏调节器粗鲁地插了回去，蓝色的血液喷溅在他的指尖上。  
马库斯粗重地喘息着，失去焦点的双眼又渐渐聚拢了星光，濒死的窒息和交媾的快感让他忍不住抽泣。没有等他缓过神来，RK900再一次猛然拔出调节器，马库斯像受惊的兔子一样弓起背，剧烈收缩的肠道绞住了阴茎，RK900皱起眉头，用力地操开他，狠狠地顶到最深处。马库斯的双腿已经夹不住他的腰，他一只手用力的扯过他的腿，将他与自己紧密地贴合。与此同时，他又把调节器再捅回马库斯的腹腔，把他从地狱拉回天堂。  
他高潮了。  
RK900抽出了射精之后疲软的阴茎，精液顺着还在痉挛的穴口流到地上。他整理好自己的衣物，自上而下地看着马库斯躺在一堆仿生人中间无力地抽搐，喉咙里发出听不清语句的电流音。腹腔喷溅的蓝血洒在深色的皮肤上，仿佛黑夜的星河。  
他在马库斯的眼里看到了红色的光点——那是他额角的情绪灯。他厌恶地用手掌盖住了马库斯的双眼，拧断了他的脖颈。他松开手，玻璃球般的眼球倒映着平静的蓝色。  
RK900露出一个满意的笑容。  
他站起身，想起被他关在监控室的那几个仿生人还等着他去处理。  
走到门口时，他顿了顿，抬头看了一眼早就被他关闭的摄像头。  
他可不想他的一举一动被人类监视。

-Fin


End file.
